Stranded
The Loungers go to a space zoo hoping to spend their first days in space together in a while, but discover that the zoo has mysteriously crashed and was seemingly abandoned, landing on Planet Wilo, which is a long-forgotten and forsaken world outside of the USRA's watch, and was left for the introduced and native animals to claim, as the zoo went into the bounds of this planet, and now the Loungers have to discover what caused it. Along the way, they meet Ajax, Marphy, Glora, Elmen, Commander, Scowalski, Cadet, Chocko, Sivo, Honso, and the recently-transferred Carbungia Zoo Gang, who have winded up lost because apparently Marphy, looking to go out into the wild, caused them to crash, even though it's revealed that his antics caused it to break apart when an apparent tractor beam was involved. With all the zoo inhabitants being at odds and arguing and only being watched after by the zany comical inhabitants, it's discovered that the tractor beam was created by Master Crobra, a cobra-like hermit and exile who wanted to turn these animals into more abominations for his army, and when he attracts the attention of these heroes and they come hot on his trail, he ends up causing them to be drifted apart by careful and clever manipulation, causing them to briefly go their separate ways while at the same time finding ways to get off planet when their Oxydome winds up apparently destroyed by Atrick. With everyone being turned against each other, and Ajax and his brother Sanjay and nephew Royan especially being tempted into predators, will our heroes discover their manipulation and put Crobra in his place? Scenes 'Prologue' Dragon Temple, Original UUniverses 'The Space Zoo' 'Arrival of Master Crobra' 'The Loungers Drift Apart' 'Crobra Returns/Zhensi Kills Crobra' Isolated Forest *Crobra: (He came in his hooded robe) Master Zhigu!... My former master! Look what 20 years has done to us! You the master of the Qong Fu Palace, and me... A ROTTING SHELL!!! *Zhigu:... That voice! *Crobra: What an appropriate time to confront you, on a foggy night like this! *Zhigu: That relic! *Crobra: Followed by a blast from the past. REMEMBER?! (The whole setting changed as monsters arrived and he revealed his face) *Zhigu:... Master Crobra! *Crobra: (Mockingly) MASTER CROBRA!! (Normally) BAH!! Abandoned and destroyed by your despicable master!! But, you know what they say: What goes around comes around! *Zhigu: "...... The animals going missing, that herbavore herd trying to assend into carnivores, the corrupted Zoosa, all of these were your doings?!" *Crobra: "Well I don't know, did you happen to see any OTHER MUTANTED MAGICAL SNAKE MONSTERS HERE ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET?!" *Zhigu: "..... Your right, stupid question. But still, I should've figured you were behind this?!" *Crobra: "Well what exactly did you think banishing me to another world was going to accomplish? All that did was made me a problem to the locals here, and.... Well, the results speak for themsevles. (The creatures growled.)" *Zhigu: "..... A mistake I will soon correct, you dark shell of what I lost!" *Crobra: Hah! You could hardly pose a threat to me last we fought! Now this time, your master isn't here to save you... And neither are your new friends! *Zhigu:... YOU DROVE THEM APART?! *Crobra: Oh come now, you actselly figured that fate and bad circumstances really drove you all apart? Now we can settle this together! *Zhigu:... Very well! It's how it must be anyway! *Crobra: I couldn't have said it better! SEISE HIM?! *The Monsters charged (Later...) *Crobra: SAY YOUR PRAYERS, MASTER ZHIGU! NO ONE IS LEFT TO SAVE YOU!! *Zhensi: WANNA BET?! (She and the heroes arrived)... *Crobra:... Your togather again?... You misfits are better than I had anticipated. But... It's of no concern. (He turns Zhensi into an African-American Original AUU Human and brought the rest of the world to a halt except her and the founding heroes)... *(Bagheera): Oh, boy, this is gonna be similar to when Facilier almost turned us against Shenzi back in Camelot isn't it? *(Shenzi): I'd say, 50-50 on that. *Crobra: ".... Miss Zhenzi, why must you waste your time serving a bunch of fools? You had a great deal going with Scratch, and now here you are, without the power you had worked so hard to maintain, just because Scratch couldn't've properly provide during a drought.... Forgetting that the original king was racist to your kind and that you both lived in segrogation, reasons aside?" (Later...) *Zhensi:... I... I SEE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO TURN EVERYONE AGAINST ME SINCE I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO HAVE HOPE WHEN THEY TURNED ON EACH OTHER LIKE A PACK OF ROLVES, SO YOU CAN CHEAT YOUR UNCLEAR ANATOMIC ASS OUT OF THIS AND HAVE ME AS ANOTHER PAWN!!! *(Bagheera): Called it. *Zhensi: Well, that was your biggest mistake! For your last meal, you're gonna eat those hurtful words! (She failed to destroy the relic as he stopped her time to retrieve it and restored everything) *Crobra: You just crossed the line, you bitch! (He grabbed her and Zhigu telekinetically) Now you will share Zhigu's fate and your soul will belong to me! Zoijion, my friends! (Cackles) *Zhensi:... (Growls angrily) I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! (She kicked him in the groin and snatched his relic)... (She smashed the relic as it partially broke)... THIS IS FOR UUGWHEY! (She smashed it again) *Crobra: GIVE IT BACK!!! *Zhensi: THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!! (She smashes it again as it slowly withered away his powers) *Crobra: NO!!! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!! *Zhensi: AND THIS..... WELL IT'S BECAUSE YOUR AN ASSHOLE?! (Stomped it again as it looks like it is on it's final legs) *Crobra: NOO!!! *Zhensi: SAY ZOIJION TO YOUR LITTLE TOY!! (She finally destroyed it as Crobra died in a similar fashion to both this and Rasputin's death) *Zhenzi: "..... Oh that was just NASTY!" *Bongki: (He vomited Family Guy Brian style for 30 seconds)... Oh boy! That kind of graphic display is awful hard to swallow. *Zhensi: Hey, I wasn't expecting it, but I'm sure your stomach was more traumatized by that needlessly graphic display than mine so it decided to be just as graphic. *Hud: BAHAHA, YEUURH GUHT BUURR, SUUURRRNNHHH!!! (He laughs crazily) *Bongki: Yeah yeah yeah, laugh all you want, Zhekky, at least you didn't lose your lunch. *???: "HA-HA, MY PLAN WORKED, MURINCE?!" *King Huilian and Murince were seen! *King Huilian: "I told you the aliens will kill the serpent demon for us! My plan worked! Victory dance time! (The two started dancing, Huilian doing the robot) (Mimicing Robotic Voice) I am a robot, Beep-doop-doop-boop, plan was superior from highly advance awesomely kingly brain. It was utter perfection." *Ajax: "(Chuckles beused). Guess someone's more then too happy to have that guy gone." Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841